


Rainy Day || SFW

by leahthesith



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Civil War (Marvel), F/M, One Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leahthesith/pseuds/leahthesith
Summary: Just a short one-shot where the reader solves a puzzle with Bucky!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rainy Day || SFW

It was a rainy day at the avenger's facility, most of the team was either napping, training, or watching TV.

However, you decided to test your brain power a little and try to put together a puzzle in the entertainment room.

You already had the edge pieces done and was now working towards the middle. However you were struggling at the moment so you decided to take a break and grab some brain food before you start on it again.

You grabbed a bag of purple grapes from the kitchen and head back to your puzzle, only to find that part of it was completed? 

Looking around, nothing else out of the ordinary was spotted so you assumed Vision may have floated through. That is until you saw a glint of silver out of the corner of your eye.

"Hi Bucky" You call out while putting a piece together. 

"How did you know it was me?" 

"Your arm caught the light, did you polish it recently or something?" You ask him with a smile.

He chuckled and walked over to the table to sit next to you, "I've got to keep it looking nice somehow." 

"Makes sense, do you wanna help me finish this puzzle?" 

He grinned and nodded, grabbing a piece close to him and tried to fit it into some spots. He grunted in frustration as it wouldn't fit anywhere, he grabbed another piece to try again, this one failing as well.

You chuckled as he stuck out his tongue trying to put a third piece in and finally got it, "You seem to work better when I'm not around." You say jokingly to him.

"It's hard to focus when there's pretty people around me." He replied while fitting another piece in.

You felt your face heat up slightly at his words, "Oh, thank you," you replied shyly.

You and Bucky had never really talked much before now besides a few 'hellos', 'thank yous', or 'excuse mes.' A compliment was new to you.

He gave you a small smile as he continued putting more pieces together, "You're welcome, doll."

You knew you had to be extremely red now, but you didn't want to act like a fool around him so you didn't say anything else for a while, just peacefully putting the puzzle together.

After a while there were only a handful of pieces left to put together. As it narrowed down to the last piece the two of you reached for the last causing your hands to slightly brush against one another.

It happened to be his metal hand so he quickly pulled it out of reach and looked down, nearly knocking the puzzle off the table. He took in a deep breath and looked back up at you with sad eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he breathed out quickly before getting up to leave. 

You put the last piece in the puzzle before hurriedly getting up and following him. You rushed in front of him, getting him to stop walking.

"Bucky, it's okay," you told him softly, trying to get him to look at you.

"How is it okay (y/n)?" he snapped.

You hesitantly turned his head to face you and grabbed both of his hands before speaking again.

"You don't have anything to worry about Bucky, I understand it's new when you have new people touch that hand. I understand things aren't the same for you. You're getting better though and I know you're going to continue getting better" 

You could see relief flow back into his face slowly before asking, "Promise?" 

You smiled and stuck out your pinky as he gave you a confused look in return, "Stick out your pinky too," you paused to wait for him to before continuing, "I pinky promise." 

You twisted your pinkies together and you pressed the both of your thumbs to seal it.

"Now it's a sealed pinky promise and if one of us breaks it, we have to break that person's pinky" you tell him.

You giggled at his horrified look before telling him it was a joke, you noticed him getting distracted by the window. 

"What's wrong?" you asked him.

"Nothing, I just noticed that it stopped raining!" he exclaimed.

You smiled, "Oh good, I think the sun is coming out too!" 

"Do you want to go get some coffee? I know a really nice cafe we could go to." Bucky asked you with a grin.

You nodded your head excitedly, "That sounds wonderful Bucky!"

So with that, the two of you went to drink some coffee and eat some baked goods, you tried to pay for you things but Bucky wasn't having it. After you left the cafe, you wandered around a nearby park together and laughed at the ducks trying to take your food. Before long the two of you returned to the avenger's facility together, much to the surprise of everyone else. 

The two of you smiled and just went to your rooms to rest after being out and about. You laid in bed with a huge smile while thinking over the events of today, but little did you know, Bucky was doing the same thing.


End file.
